72 Hours
by RiverMonster2014
Summary: On a cold rainy day Maura Isles is kidnapped by a mad man. Jane along with Korsak work with the help of the department to find Maura before it's too late. With the death of Frost still fresh in their minds they work feverishly to save Maura...and they only have 72 hours. In the search for her friend Jane learns a secret that will change their relationship forever. Eventual Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

**We here it is you voted for it and this was the winner 72 Hours! I promise it'll be a good one. Just a not although it does not start out Rizzles it gets there. I didn't want to write something like I had already done. You will get it I promise! So without farther adieu thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think so far and as always please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: 96 hours

Long slender fingers held a pen between them as the perfectly manicured hand moved across the paper. The pen dropped out of the hand and fell to the desk. Dr. Maura Isles took her cramped hand and massaged it with her other. She had been filling out paper work for most of the afternoon. Earlier she had finished an autopsy on a young college student who had been found dead outside of a night club. It was what her friend and colleague Detective Jane Rizzoli would call an open and shut case. Although Maura disliked jumping to conclusions she found herself in agreement with Jane after finding that the victim had accidentally ingested a fatal amount of alcohol and ecstasy causing an overdose. While Jane and Korsak, the other detective they worked with, went out to tie up loose ends and ensure they hadn't missed anything Maura had to fill out the autopsy report. Maura felt confident in her findings as well as the detectives to rule the death accidental which would be the end of that. She only wished that closing a case was the end of her day. Unfortunately for her being the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts she had paper work as well as other bodies she had to tend too.

Maura sat back in her chair, glanced at the wall clock, sighed and opened her laptop and started to type. She had become so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't hear the knock on her door or notice Jane Rizzoli walking across the room until her computer was tipped down by Jane breaking Maura's line of sight and concentration. Maura looked up at her best friend slightly confused as to why she was there.

"Can I help you Detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

"I need to talk to you," Jane replied seriously.

"What about Jane?" Maura pushed dropping all formality.

"About yesterday at the crime scene and then again during the interrogation," Jane admitted.

Maura understood instantly. Yesterday when they had been called to a scene they had gotten into an argument which had led to a few of less than professional comments from both of them. Later when they had brought in the driver from the scene they had worked and had a fight at Jane and Korsak hadn't been able to get the witness/suspect to talk and Maura had a suspicion why. When Korsak had suggested they let Maura give it a shot Jane had made a few comments that had hurt Maura's feelings but Maura had shrugged them off like she had done for a long time. Jane was right Medical Examiners didn't normally do interrogations but Maura had ended up getting them the information they needed. Things had been rough for the group since they had lost Frost in a car accident. It had brought them all closer but without Barry's humor tensions had a tendency to flare. Especially with Jane who had taken Frost's death the hardest. Maura rose from her chair and came around her desk so she stood in front of her friend who was now leaning against the desk and chewing one of her nails.

"So you wanted to talk to me about yesterday," Maura reminded Jane as she touched her friends arm to get her attention.

"Actually I wanted to tell you I'm sorry," Jane confessed. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did. You're my best friend Maura I shouldn't be treating like you're not."

"I wasn't aware that sorry was in your vocabulary Jane," Maura joked but then became serious. "Jane it's alright it's been hard without Frost. I'm fine Jane I need to remember not to step on your toes."

"I've already lost one friend Maura I don't want to lose you too," Jane admitted.

"You won't," Maura assured her. "You do owe me though."

"How about I buy you dinner and the Robber tonight?" Jane offered with a smile. "Or something like that."

"I'll take the dinner," Maura said.

"Alright well Korsak and I are finishing up some paper work and I'm sure you are too," Jane started. "Come up at the end of the shift we'll just leave together."

"Alright I'll be up at the end of the shift," Maura agreed.

Jane smiled one last time at Maura as she stepped out of Maura's office. She hadn't been paying much attention because as she was going out Suzie was coming in. The two collided with each other. Jane stumbled back into the door frame with a grunt of surprise. Suzie with a small cry of surprise tumbled back onto the floor. Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her. Jane had shot her the 'I meant to do that' grin she had become famous for at Maura then reached down to help Suzie Chang, Maura's lead lab tech. get to her feet. They exchanged a couple of words before Jane waved at the two and took her leave. Maura was still watching Jane as she headed to the elevator through the windows when Suzie came up to her. Suzie noticed Maura's staring, took a second to glance at the detective before she turned back to her boss.

"Dr. Isles?" she asked.

"Yes Suzie?" Maura replied turning her attention to Suzie. "I apologize I was just thinking. Do you have something for me?"

"This envelope came for you from BCU they dropped it off with me by mistake," Suzie explained.

"That's strange," Maura noted. "I would think they would send any mail to my house not here."

Maura took the envelope from Suzie and examined it. There was no return address but Maura could easily tell it was from BCU because of the emblem in the corner. It was addressed to her of course, however, instead of the information being printed on the envelope as it normally would it was hand-written. Immediately she knew who had sent her the letter. It was from Jack Keystone, a professor that Maura had recently dated at BCU while she was teaching a course there. Her heart sank as she stared at it and turned it in her hands. Jack was a good man. He had been really good towards Maura and her difficult personality. Not only that but he had become close to Jane as well in the short time they had been together. He had an ex-wife as well as a daughter who he was very involved with. The relationship had been perfect in all aspects except for one. It was one Maura couldn't control and it ultimately led to her ending their relationship. It hadn't been a bad break-up by any means but Maura feared that Jack didn't fully understand her situation. The letter in her hand only increased the fear.

Maura looked up from the letter to bring her attention to Suzie, who stood there quietly observing Maura's actions. Maura took the letter and set it on her desk so it was no longer the object of attention. She forced a smile at Suzie who promptly smiled back.

"Thank you Suzie. If there isn't anything else I'd like to finish some paperwork."

"That was all Dr. Isles. I'll see you tomorrow," Suzie said before she exited and left Maura to herself.

Maura circled around her desk so she could take a seat in her desk chair. She knew why Jack had sent the letter here and not her home. It was because she was always here and he knew Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother and the occupant of Maura's guest house, went through her mail. Maura picked up the letter hesitant to open it. She had no idea what Jack could have written that he couldn't just call her about. Maura took a deep breath and held it as she used her manicured nail to tear the envelope open. Inside there was a hand written letter one and a half pages long. Maura felt her heart sink even more as she pulled the letter from the envelope. As her eyes scanned the page she let out a breath of relief that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She smiled as she read through the lines. His ex-wife had gotten a new job and had to move with their daughter out of state so he had decided he would move too so he could stay close and be a part of her life.

He also added towards the end that he hoped Maura the best and that if she ever needed anyone to talk to he would always be available. Maura smiled as she read the last line where he signed love, Jack. She had been so worried that the letter was something bad but it had turned out to be her imagination getting the best of her. Maura put the letter back in the envelope then placed it in her desk for safe keeping. Unable to bring herself to do anymore paper work she gathered the files in front of her into a neat pile, taking only the two files on top with her as she prepared to leave. It was early fall in Boston and although it was still fairly warm Maura grabbed the jacket she had brought with her that morning and pulled it on. When she glanced at the clock she smiled Jane would be at the end of her shift soon. Maura shut off the lights, pulled the door closed behind her, made sure to lock it and headed to the elevator. She was ready to take Jane up on her offer by then. She was starving.

XXXXX

Jane tossed the report she had just finished onto the top of the pile of files that had formed on her desk. Recently it had been slow around the precinct the crime wave that had plagued Boston in the past few months had passed leaving the detectives with little to do other than paper work. When a case did come in Korsak and Jane jumped on it. They would do anything to keep their minds busy during the day. The empty seat between them that had belonged to Frost was hard for them to be around but they refused to pack up his things or let the desk go to someone else. His death was too fresh in their minds and hearts.

"Hey Vince you doing anything after work tonight?" Jane asked her longtime partner. "Maura and I were going to head to the Robber thought you might want to join us."

"I can't tonight," Korsak replied. "I'm meeting with Kiki later. Rain check?"

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Jane teased.

"Kiki doesn't date clients," Korsak reminded her.

"Maybe you should stop being her client and find a new life coach," Jane suggested with a smile. "Oh hey Maura. Looks like it'll be just you and me. Korsak has another date with his life coach."

"Alright knock it off," Korsak grinned. "I'm getting out of here. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Isles. Don't let the door hit you on the way out Jane!"

"Tell Kiki hi for me, Vince," Maura requested as Korsak pulled on his blazer and headed out the door.

Korsak waved to both of them as he entered the elevator and then he was gone. Maura and Jane were left standing there alone in the silence that filled the room. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Jane slapped her hands on her knees and rose from her seat.

"Well we might as well get going," she announced. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Do you want to ride with me?"

"I figured I was since you drove me to the crime scene this morning and my car is back in my driveway," Maura pointed out.

"Holy shit I did drive you today didn't I?" Jane said shaking her head. "Come on lets go I really just want a burger."

Maura laughed. She waited for Jane as she pulled on her blazer and fetched her keys. When they were both sure they had everything they took the elevator downstairs. The swing shift was just getting in as the two pushed through the glass door entrance to the precinct. They found their way to Jane's car, both got in and Jane pulled out of her spot. They drove all the way to the Dirty Robber in complete silence. When they arrived they saw that it wasn't very busy. The Robber was rarely busy at the hour they two of them went there. They got their normal booth, ordered a beer and a glass of wine then put in their orders. Both ended up getting burgers and fries. Although that wasn't completely unheard of it was rare that Maura ordered a grease covered ball of meat as Maura so lovingly called it.

"It's been fairly slow recently hasn't it?" Maura commented. "I don't think I've ever had a week were there have only been a few bodies come into the morgue."

"Just wait," Jane began. "Next week I guarantee you it will be crime after crime and you will be to your neck in autopsies."

"I will take being busy over this any day," Maura decided. "I prefer to keep my mind busy."

"You say that now but the next crime wave will hit and you'll also have paperwork nothing but mountains of paperwork and then you'll want peace and quiet again," Jane explained. "That is a scientific fact."

"I don't think there is any science behind that Jane," Maura chuckled.

Jane with a shake of her head groaned at her friend then in retaliation for Maura's comment reached over and stole a handful of fries off of Maura plate. Maura gasped in disbelief as she tried to get her fries back but was shot down with a slap to her outstretched hand followed with Jane glaring at Maura hand holding her finger out sternly. They both broke out laughing after Jane said something to the likes of 'you destroy my dreams I eat your fries' which was completely ridiculous but they found it hilarious. After a minute their laughter died down they sat there silently. Maura held a fry in her hand that she used to push the other fries around on her plate. Her mind started to wonder as she watched Jane take a huge bite out of her burger. Maura watched Jane's perfect jaw line move as she chewed. Jane somehow had the ability to catch Maura's attention and keep it. So much so that Maura didn't even realized she was staring at her best friend, taking in every detail from her strong shoulders to the soft skin visible in the v-neck she wore. Maura even started to think about the times she and Jane had gone for a run where the only things Jane wore were her shorts, shoes and a sports bra. She watched Jane for a moment longer than decided to break the silence.

"So how are things with Henry?"

"Oh God I don't want to even talk about it," Jane groaned.

"Is it really that bad?" Maura inquired.

"No… Kinda… I mean he's a great guy and I really like him but I don't know he's a complete idiot," Jane admitted. "We fought the other day and I told him we were done."

"You two broke up then?"

"I don't know," Jane moaned. "I was about to throw him out cause he was really pissing me off but that never happened. Instead for only God knows why we end up in my room tearing off clothes and having rather angry I think break-up sex. He hasn't come back to get his stuff so it beats me."

"What is it that you see in him?" Maura asked. "I know you've introduced us and he is very friendly but if you're so unhappy…"

"I'm not really unhappy he just pisses me off a lot," Jane explained. "He does really stupid things and expects to be forgiven. Like last week for example I met his father for the first time."

"That doesn't sound too horrible," Maura noted.

"It wouldn't have been," Jane agreed. "Henry invited him over to my apartment to watch a game without telling me. Not a big deal right? Except it was an early game on my day off right after Henry had spent the night. I met his father for the first time completely naked wrapped in a sheet. Henry of course said nothing but at least his father thinks I'm a hot cop who he wouldn't mind have handcuff him."

"He doesn't deserve you Jane," Maura stated reaching over to pat her friends arm.

Jane smiled before she took a sip of her beer. Maura was completely right of course but one thing Maura didn't completely understand was how hard it was for a cop to date someone.

"Break up with him Jane. For good this time."

"You're right and I will," Jane sighed. "There are three types of men in the world for a cop, y'know that? There are the ones who just want you to cuff them to a bed and the ones who wan't you to quit and be a housewife or something both completely undatable. Then there are the ones who serve the country in some way; military, police, firefighters, EMT's those guys who know why they do what they do and would never ask someone in a profession like theirs to quit. Those are the ones I date. Even those guys suck. Grant was an ass. Dean was an even bigger ass. Martinez is starting to be an ass and Casey? Casey tried to get me to quit the force so he could continue to serve. Henry besides being a complete idiot has been the only guy who hasn't been a complete jerk."

"There will be others Jane," Maura assured her. "I've dated rich jerks, a man wanted by Interpol and a serial killer who tried to kill me."

"I know and now you have Jack," Jane smiled.

Maura sat back in her seat. She hadn't intended on having to tell Jane yet about Jack. Mostly because she knew Jane would be upset she hadn't told her sooner. Maura had her reasons for not but she wasn't sure Jane would care.

"Actually Jack and I broke up," Maura confessed.

"What? When?" Jane sat up in the booth.

"A couple of weeks ago," Maura told her. "Listen Jane it wasn't that big of a deal things just weren't working out."

"A couple of weeks ago?" Jane repeated. "Why are you just telling me now Maura? I'm your friend you need to tell me about these things when they happen."

"Jane I had a reason for not telling you," Maura explained. "You were still dealing with Barry's death. We all were. I wanted to give you space while you mourned you didn't need to deal with my problems too."

Jane thought about this for a moment. It wasn't like Maura had been keeping it from her because she didn't trust Jane. She felt bad for feeling angry at Maura for trying to give Jane the space she had needed. Jane's temper flared often since the accident that had taken the life of her friend and partner. Most of the time she went off on the people who were trying to help and comfort her. Jane reached out to place her hand on top of Maura's.

"Hey I'm sorry that you and Jack didn't work out and I'm sorry for being so bitchy," Jane apologized. "Now that we are two single women what do you say to a girl's night on Thursday after work?"

"By girls night you mean coming over to my house, eating my food and watching sports," Maura indicated.

"No not at all I was thinking we do each other's hair and nails and then have a pillow fight," Jane said sarcastically. "I was thinking more of just hanging out like we use too."

"That sounds wonderful," Maura smiled.

"It's a date then," Jane said. "Come on its getting late I'll drop you off."

"You better you drove me," Maura joked.

Jane laughed as sarcastically as she could at Maura before she paid for her half of the tab. Maura paid hers and the two left. Once again the car was completely silent as the two headed from the Dirty Robber. The drive to Maura's home wasn't very far so the two arrived in Maura's driveway within ten minutes. Maura turned in the passenger seat to face Jane.

"Do you want to come in for a little?"

"I can't I've gotta get back to the apartment and take Jo Friday out. Also need to make sure Henry didn't break in and take my TV," Jane said chuckling a little at the last part. "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"No that's alright I'm going in early to finish some paperwork I didn't do today," Maura told her as she opened her car door.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then," Jane said with a smile.

Maura shut the car door and waved at Jane before she started over towards her front door. She lingered outside watching Jane pull out of the driveway until she was completely out of sight. Maura sighed to herself as she let herself in. She was greeted by the darkness that covered the walls in her large empty house. Bass wasn't in sight leaving Maura to believe he was in the study near one of the vents keeping warm. She put her things away only taking the two files she had brought home back to her room so she could work on them before she went to bed. It never failed that after she spent time with Jane that when she was alone she felt an emptiness that she didn't quite understand.

For years she had been friends with Jane and the two had worked together on countless cases. They had also spent countless hours outside of work together usually at Maura's home. They were very close friends but for Maura this had started to change after Jane had saved her life for the fifth time. Maura had thought it had just been a near death experience that had triggered what she was feeling, but when it didn't Maura started to realize what it really was. She had just been denying herself since the beginning. Maura slipped out of her dress, put it aside and got ready for bed. As she climbed into her bed she pushed everything about Jane to the back of her mind. There was no point on dwelling over everything that night she had all of tomorrow to do that.

XXXXX

Outside a November wind picked up as the storm clouds rolled in over the city of Boston. Rain started to trickle down but soon started took pour ruthlessly down on the homes and the streets. The storm was eerie and unsettling because of how it came on with no warning. It almost seemed like a sign to the police, firefighters and EMT's that served the city of Boston of the impending possibility that the low crime activity of the week in front of them wouldn't last. Jane Rizzoli was one of them. Deep down she could feel that tomorrow would be the start of a terrible week…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys guess whose back? I'm so sorry for the long hiatus things got away from me and then I got real busy with school. But I'm back and ready to finish 72 Hours and hopefully keep my update periods within a reasonable time. Thank you all so much for being so patient and staying with me while I've been slacking. So thank you for reading, please tell me what you think and as always enjoy.**

Chapter 2: 72 Hours

Maura awoke the next morning groggy and sore for no apparent reason. She rubbed her eyes as she rose from her bed. She headed down the hall to her bathroom to take her morning shower, stopping momentarily to if Bass had moved from the study which he had. She stripped out of her silk sleepwear as well as her black lace underwear and bra before she turned the shower on and made sure it was at the right temperature. After making sure she had remembered to hang her towel on the towel bar she stepped into the shower. Immediately the hot water beaded down onto her enveloping her whole body in a layer of warmth. She stepped farther into the stream of water and let it wash through her hair and down her face. As Maura washed her hair she thought about Jane and about how much she had changed recently. Maura knew Jane was broken but was too stubborn to admit that she needed help. Maura could only do so much to help her best friend and with Jane being the kind of person who internalized her feelings it made it that much harder.

The soap ran off of Maura's body and circled the drain as she finished washing her person. She shut off the water moments later. Reaching for a towel she stepped out of the shower completely naked and dripping wet. Once she had the towel wrapped around her she went out to the kitchen to feed Bass who had taken up residence next to the couch. She took some lettuce out of the refrigerator and went over to Bass. Doing the best she could in a towel she crouched down next to her tortoise she had owned since he was no bigger than her hand.

"Are you hungry Bass?" she asked holding out the piece of lettuce.

Bass slowly extended his neck and opened his mouth to take a bite out of the lettuce he had been offered. Maura remained next to him as he took another bite before setting the lettuce down in front of him so she could finish getting dressed.

The process, like most days, took longer than Maura had expected. She had to dry her hair, put on the lightest touch of make-up then go figure out what to wear. If Jane had been picking her up she would have started complaining that Maura was taking too long before she would start to try and rush Maura. She had finally decided on black pants with a patterned blouse. Ten minutes later after she had collected all of her in her bag she was out the door.

Outside rain still dripped off of roofs and plants from last night's rain. The sky remained a dismal gray however it wasn't as dark as before. Maura had a feeling the rain would pick up again at some point during the day. She thought about this while she walked up to her car and started to unlock it. She was about to open the car door when something stopped her. A man, in his late thirties, started up her driveway. Maura couldn't get a good look at him under his hat and raincoat hood but she made no attempt to move. The man stopped a few feet away from her and flashed a smile.

"Can I help you?" Maura asked.

"That depends," he replied, still smiling. "Are you Dr. Isles?"

"Yes that would be me," Maura confirmed. "What can I help you with? I'm running late for work."

"I promise it won't take long," the man assured her. "I just need you to come with me?"

"Excuse me?" Maura asked having not heard what he had said.

Just as Maura was about to open her car door and get out of there she felt a strong hand seize her arm. She had no time to react as the man pulled her against him and wrapped his strong arm around her waist while his other hand clasped over her mouth and nose pressing a piece of cloth into them. Maura knew instantly it was Chloroform. She struggled against her attacker trying to rip her head away from his hand and the cloth. Her strength started to leave her as her vision started to go black. Within sixty seconds she had stopped struggling and gone limp in the attacker's arms.

The man lifted up her legs up into his arms and carefully carried her to the van he had parked just outside Maura's home. He threw open the back doors and hoisted her inside but before he shut them he ran back locked her car and took her purse which he also threw in the back of the van. Once Maura was safely in the back of the van and the doors were shut tight the man got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb. No one had seen the man take Dr. Isles. The first part of his plan had gone off without a hitch…

XXXXX

_The precinct…_

The weather outside was typical for Boston in November, dark and wet. Being a homicide detective it was the kind of weather Jane hated. If they had a murder and it was outside they could forget about any physical evidence. Today had been lucky they hadn't been called out for anything so they just sat at their desks and continued to catch up on paperwork. Jane groaned as she sat staring at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind for once she actually wished they'd get a call to a crime scene. She just wanted something to be going on so she would have something to do. She got her wish when her mother walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Jane jumped and spun around to see her mother standing there looking somewhat concerned.

"Uh hey ma," Jane greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"You could have stopped by this morning when you picked up Maura," she replied.

"Ma Maura and I didn't ride together she was coming in early so she drove herself," Jane told her.

"Her car is in the driveway," Angela informed her. "She also wasn't there when I went in to check on Bass."

"That's strange," Jane said. "Maybe she asked someone else for a ride like Jack."

"Would you go down and see if she's here I needed to talk to her about something," Angela said.

"Why don't you just go down?" Jane asked.

"Jane," her mother said giving her a look.

"Alright fine," Jane said. "It's better than sitting here doing nothing. I'll be back Korsak."

Angela thanked her daughter as Jane walked out to head down to the morgue to find Maura. She was sure her mother was being her usual self and worrying to easily. Something had probably happened forcing Maura to call someone to give her a ride in it just hadn't been Jane. Downstairs lab techs were busy doing work like usual but Maura was nowhere in sight. Jane noticed that her office was also still locked. Now Jane was starting to get concerned.

"Detective Rizzoli what brings you down here?" Maura's head lab tech Suzie asked coming up to Jane.

"I was looking for Maura," Jane replied. "Have you seen her?"

"No she wasn't here when I got here I thought she might be with you," Suzie told her. "She's not?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "Alright thanks Suzie let me know if she comes in."

Jane went back to the elevator she had just came down in. Hitting the floor button for homicide she pulled out her phone and tried to call Maura. After a few rings Jane was sent to voice mail. She waited for the tone so she could leave a message, "Maura hey what's going on? Where are you? Listen just call me when you get this. You're starting to worry people… starting to worry me." She then hung up just as the elevator stopped on her floor. Her mother had left in the ten minutes she had been gone but Korsak hadn't moved an inch. When Jane walked pass his desk he looked up at her, setting his pen down.

"There a problem?" he asked.

"I can't find Maura," Jane said throwing her arms out. "She's not here and she isn't answering her phone."

"That's not like her," Korsak thought aloud.

"No it's not," Jane agreed. "Where the hell is-"

Her phone rang cutting her off. She pulled it out of her pocket to check the number. She didn't recognize it but for some reason she answered it anyway.

"Rizzoli."

"_Hello detective."_

"Who is this? Do I know you?"

"_No. Not yet. I assure you will know who I am soon enough. Although I do have something of yours that you might want."_

"Excuse me?"

"_I'm sure you've noticed by now the doctor didn't make it to work this morning," _the mystery man chuckled.

"Maura…" something dawned on Jane. "What did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her…"

"_Relax Detective, Dr. Isles is perfectly fine. Well for now that is. It won't last though. Go to your email there will be a message containing a link you need to open it."_

Jane felt a growl rise in her throat as she sat down and logged into her department email. She found an untitled message from an unknown address when she clicked on it a link appeared. She opened it. Her heart sank. She felt her body become weak. Jane fought to say something but she was incapable of forming words. The caller must have noticed this because he started to laugh.

"_I look forward to meeting you Jane."_

The line went dead. Jane sat there in utter disbelief unable to move as she stared at what was in front of her. Korsak noticed her sudden strange behavior and rose from his seat. Jane closed the link slowly with her shaking hand before dropping her phone to the desk. Korsak was making his way over to her when she rose. She supported herself against her desk unable to feel her legs and she stumbled forward.

"Jane what's wrong," her concerned partner asked.

"Brick now," she ordered.

Korsak hesitated for a minute wanting to help Jane but her saw the look she gave him so he went. She followed after slowly regaining her strength. By the time she was in brick her strength had returned but her heart was still in her throat. Nina, one of the new computer techs, sat at her desk noticed the two detectives enter and immediately asked what they needed. Korsak just glanced at Jane.

"Get on my email open the one with no title there's a link open it."

Nina's swift hands went to work typing in Jane's email information. Jane stood next to Korsak biting her nails as she waited. Nina finally navigated her way into Jane's mail and had opened the email. She waited for one of the detectives to tell her to go ahead and open it. When Jane didn't budge Korsak nodded to Nina. The link was opened onto the big screen in front of them. Korsak's hand dropped from his face to his side at the sight in front of him. Nina stared in disbelief along with the detectives next to her.

There on the screen was a video feed of a small room almost completely empty. Propped up against the wall was Dr. Isles. Her head slumped to one side and her hands laid limply against the ground. It looked as if she were dead but there was the smallest movement at her chest meaning she was still alive.

"Oh my God…" Korsak muttered.

"Is that really Dr. Isles?" Nina asked.

"That's what that call was Korsak," Jane said quietly. "Someone has Maura."

They stood their unable to move completely uncertain of how they should react. On the computer screen Jane saw her email light up signaling she had received another mail. Jane asked Nina to open it. Nina did so and together they all read what it said: **tick tock detective. The doctor's time is limited. You have 72 hours before she runs out of air time is ticking Jane.** That was all it said, but as they had been reading the lines a number had appeared along with the video. It started to countdown from 71:59:58. Korsak left the room immediately. Jane wasn't sure where he was going but she didn't follow.

"Detective?" Nina asked quietly.

"Yes," Jane replied her eyes never leaving the screen.

"You said he called you?" Nina inquired.

"On my cell," Jane nodded. "I didn't recognize the number can you run a trace?"

"You read my mind," Nina said. "If it's turned on I may be able to get a location if not hopefully I can get at the very least a name."

Nina was starting to enter the phone information into the computer when Korsak walked back in with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. The lieutenant stopped just short of Jane and Nina. His gaze was on the large monitor hanging on the wall. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Cavanaugh kept to himself most of the time. He had to be extremely pissed off for the detectives to get any kind of read on him. He turned his attention to the detectives and Nina.

"This is going to be a mess," Cavanaugh stated. "Do we know for sure that that is Dr. Isles?"

"Jane knows Maura, Cavanaugh she says it's her it's her," Korsak said. "Dr. Isles never showed up for work and Jane received a call from someone claiming to be the one who took her."

"Do we have any idea who the caller was?" Cavanaugh asked.

"No sir," Nina replied. "The phone is a burner so I can't get a name. Whoever it was also turned the phone off so I can't try to pinpoint his location. If it comes back on I'll trace it."

"Listen for right now this is need to know only," Cavanaugh said. "I'm going to call the Chief and see what we can have done until then you two are on your own."

Cavanaugh left as abruptly as he had come in. It was not the job of the Homicide Department to look for missing persons. But this was Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner and a close friend of both detectives. They couldn't put together a team and waste time so Korsak and Jane were tasked with putting together a timeline and ultimately helping to find Maura.

"Korsak I'm going to head over to Maura's and see if I can find anything there," Jane announced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Korsak asked.

"No I want you to start going through everything in Maura's personal life… See if you can find anything that can help us while we wait for word from Cavanaugh…" Jane told him.

"I don't like this Jane," Korsak said shaking his head. "Snooping in Dr. Isles' personal life doesn't feel right."

"I know. That's why I'm making you do it," Jane joked offering a heartfelt smile trying to lighten the feeling of dread that was coming over them. "Nina will help you."

"Why are you sticking me with the job?" Korsak asked. "She's your best friend."

"True…" Jane agreed. "But I have a key to her house."

Jane started to back out of Brick. She was eager to get over to Maura's and search for anything that would explain what was going on. She knew if Korsak and Nina couldn't dig up anything in Maura's personal life they would have to go through every case file Maura had ever worked on.

"Vince I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I didn't trust you. You'd do the same if it were me in there."

Korsak nodded. Jane was right they would be doing the exact same if it was Jane in trouble and not Maura. He also knew that Jane wished it had been her and not the medical examiner. When Jane received the affirmative from Korsak, however hesitant it may have been, she hurried out of the office and to the elevator. She took out her cell and called to arrange for CSU to meet her at Dr. Isles home. Maura's life depended on Jane, Korsak and whatever resources the BPD could give working against the clock. It would be easy for CSU and the detectives to overlook evidence that may lead to who took Maura and ultimately to Maura herself. So as much as Jane wanted things done quickly she knew they had to be meticulous in everything they did. Even if it brought them down to the wire, they couldn't risk missing any detail. Jane took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

'_Hang in there Maura…'_

XXXXX

Jane shut the door of the black Ford. She had arrived before the CSU at Maura's home, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they showed up. Jane took a moment to take in the scene in front of her. Maura's blue car remained untouched in the driveway as Jane circled around it, making sure not to touch anything, she found that it was still locked and none of Maura's belongs were in it. Jane made a mental note of it so she could begin to piece together what happened. She walked up to the front door of Maura's home. She stood there turning the keys over in her hands. Her mother had gone in after Maura had disappeared to check on Bass and hadn't found anything out of the ordinary which told Jane that whatever happened to Maura happened between her leaving her home and locking the door and getting over to her car. Jane also noted her mother didn't hear anything that morning which meant Maura was either taken by surprise or went willingly.

"Excuse me, detective?"

Jane turned to face a younger man in a blue jacket carrying a metal briefcase. She realized he was one of the CSU when she noticed the CSU van parked behind her own vehicle. Collecting herself she said "yeah thanks for getting here so fast."

"I is our job," he said. "Where do you want us to start?"

Jane glanced over the front driveway and then to the keys in her hands. "It looks like Mau-…Dr. Isles was attacked between here and her car. Focus on that but have a couple people go over the house. I don't want to take any chances."

"Understood," he nodded before turning to join his colleagues.

Jane reached into her blazer and pulled out a pair of blue latex gloves. She pulled them on before she inserted the key into the lock and opened the front door. Without waiting for any of the CSU people to follow her she went in. All the lights were off and everything remained undisturbed. Jane flicked on the light switch nearest her light flooded into the front rooms, illuminating the neat space Maura's kept. As she made her way farther into her friend's home she couldn't help but think that if it had been her instead of Maura they would have thought a mob had gone through her apartment with how much of a mess it was.

"Maybe once this is over you can help me clean it?"

She hadn't been speaking to anyone in particular but just as the words had left her mouth another CSU tech must have come in behind her. From behind her a confused voice asked "I'm sorry, detective?" Jane turned to see a different tech, this one a woman not much older than herself. Jane shook her head.

"Sorry I was just talking to myself," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "Go over every inch of this place…"

"We will detective," the tech assured her.

"Do me a favor though," requested Jane as she started towards Maura's bedroom, "try not to make a mess out of this place. Dr. Isles will kill me."

Jane didn't wait for a reply. Instead she continued back to the master bedroom. She had stayed multiple times at Maura's home but had always stayed in the guest room. She envied her friend for her large room when all Jane had was what felt like a closet with a mattress shoved in. Jane made her way over to Maura's dresser. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking to find. She doubted there was anything inside the home that would help in finding Maura but Jane needed to be as thorough as she could. When the dresser yielded nothing Jane moved her attention to a shelf in the corner of the room. It was mostly filled with medical journals and books but there were a few personal items on it as well.

Jane picked up a framed picture and smiled. It was a picture of her and Maura at a backyard Bar-B-Que Maura had hosted a year or so back. She hadn't realized her friend had kept a framed picture of them together in her bedroom. Jane had never really considered Maura to be sentimental over such small things as a picture. She set the picture back in its place and began to run her fingers over the journals on the shelf. Nothing stuck out. She was so absorbed in hunting for something that would help she almost didn't notice when one of the CSU techs yelped in surprise across the hall. She did pick up on the conversation that followed.

"Jesus Matthew it's just a turtle," the female tech from before said.

"That's one fucking big turtle Shelly," the tech Matthew shot back.

Jane shook her head and went over to the door and stuck her head out. She cleared her throat to get the two techs attention. "That's a tortoise not a turtle and his name is Bass. Just work around him. If he causes you a problem give him some lettuce." The two techs glanced at each other then back at Jane before she disappeared back into Dr. Isles' room.

"What was that about?" Matthew asked.

"Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles work together, they're probably friends," Shelly shrugged as she returned to her work.

"You don't think that they're like…sleeping together? Or something?" Matthew pressed earning himself an elbow to the stomach from Shelly.

"In your dreams," she said, "now get back to work."

Back in Maura's bedroom Jane had been completely oblivious to the conversation that had followed in her absence, although she could hear the techs talking to one another. Jane went to Maura's bedside dresser and pulled the top drawer open not thinking much about it. She glanced down at the contents and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.

"You never fail to surprise me Maura."

Jane shut the drawer. Maura's small collection of 'toys' wasn't going to help the detectives find her. Jane moved down to the second drawer and started to rifle through the contents. She was about to shut it when a slip of paper with a name and a number hastily scribbled on it caught her eye.

"What do we have here?"

Jane took the paper in her hand and read it. She may have written it off as a number Maura picked up at a bar if it weren't for something scribbled underneath the number in Maura's hand writing catching her attention. She couldn't quite make out what it said so she would have to get it back to Suzie and let her take a look. But Jane could run the name and number. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nina's number. It only took a moment for the computer tech to answer.

"Hey Jane, Detective Korsak and I are coming up empty so far, hopefully you're calling with good news?" Nina informed Jane.

"I'm not sure yet," Jane replied holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could bag the paper. "I've got a name and number I want you to look up for me."

"Hang on a second."

Jane heard a series of keys being pressed on the other end of the line while Nina did something on her computer. Jane exited the bedroom and headed outside to get some fresh air and hand off the slip of paper to a CSU tech. She handed it off to the senior tech who was standing at the front door. He took note of it and Jane continued to the driveway.

"Alright Jane give me the name and number."

"617-555-7832, and the name is Aaron."

"It'll take a minute to run," Nina informed her. "You think this Aaron guy has something to do with Dr. Isles' kidnapping?"

"Too soon to tell, I found the number in Maura's dresser, could be nothing."

Jane stepped out to the sidewalk near her car. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds bared over her just as they had all morning. It had rained briefly before she had gotten the call from Maura's attacker but now it only threatened rain. As Jane brought her focus back to the street she noticed a camera hanging from a stop light not too far from the house. Suddenly Jane spun on her heel to look at the other end of the street. There was a second camera there.

"Nina I need you to do something for me. There's traffic camera's on Maura's street, see if you can get access to the recordings. Maybe we'll get lucky and have Maura's kidnapper on video."

"I'll see what I can do it'll take time to get permission. What should we look for in the video?"

"Anything that seems out of the ordinary. I'm heading back to the precinct now, fill me in when I get there."

Jane didn't wait for Nina to reply. She hung up and went around to the driver's side of her car. A uniformed officer that had accompanied the CSU to the crime scene stepped out of his patrol car as he saw the detective climb into hers. He assumed he was to oversee what was going on. Like any other time. Jane pulled away from the curb hastily and headed towards the precinct. She didn't want to waste any time and even though she didn't need them she flicked on her lights. She had a slight glimmer of hope that whoever took Maura hadn't realized the street was under surveillance and had gotten himself on camera.

XXXXX

Maura's head throbbed as she started to wake up. She didn't know where she was but it was cold, stuffy. She sat up and groaned in pain. She was stiff and felt like she had been thrown around like a ragdoll. It took her a minute for her vision to stop spinning. When she finally focused she saw the room she was in wasn't one she had ever been in before. She couldn't remember why she was there or how she got there.

In a sudden moment of clarity Maura remembered what had happened. She had been about to leave for work when a man came up to her. She had been drugged and brought here. Wherever here was and for whatever reason. Maura began to panic. Fear creeped up on her as the reality sunk in that her life was in danger and no one would know until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the guest corrected my mistake about it being BRIC and not Brick. As much as I do try to research the proper spelling/abbreviation as well as find facts that are fairly accurate sometimes I miss something. I appreciate any correction. In any case I'm sorry for the late update the past couple weeks have been hectic. I do plan to upload at least every couple weeks (maybe 3) from now on. Chapter 4 may not be up for a few weeks because of finals being in two weeks and my grades being so low but I promise not to be gone longer than 3 weeks. Anyway thank you for staying with me this entire time, please review it lets me know that people still like this and want it to continue and as always enjoy.**

Chapter 3: 66 Hours

Jane was happy to learn that the Chief of Police had approved a small task force to be formed to assist the two homicide detectives as they tried to track down Maura's kidnapper and find Maura before she ran out of oxygen. When she entered the office for Homicide she found Korsak briefing a small group of officers on the case with what little information they had so far. Jane ignored the task force and went straight to talk to Nina Holiday to see what she had found out about the name and number Jane had given her as well as if she had had any luck getting the traffic footage from the street outside Maura's home.

"Tell me you have something," Jane didn't even greet her colleague. The video of her best friend on the screen above made her want to work fast and not pause for pleasantries. Jane didn't dare look at how much time was left on the clock.

"I've got things in motion to get all of the footage from the traffic cameras for the last week. It won't take long to get it but it will take hours to go through even with all hands on deck," Nina informed the detective who had started to chew on her nails.

"If it leads us somewhere it's worth the time," Jane said. "I just don't want to think about what it means if there is nothing there… What about the number I gave you? What's our mystery-man Aaron's full name?"

Nina smiled as she turned to face her computer. With a few clicks of the mouse she brought up the search results from the number as well as the full name of the man the number belonged to. Nina glanced up at Jane when the detective leaned against the back of Nina's chair and leaned in for a closer look at the results. Under her breath Jane muttered, "Holy shit…"

"It appears the mystery-man is actually a woman," Nina stated what Jane already knew out loud. "Aaron Weaver to be exact. I don't think Dr. Isles got this number for a hook up Detective."

"No," Jane agreed. "Who is she?"

"Aaron Weaver or Dr. Weaver is a Trauma Surgeon at Boston Medical Hospital. Not married and as far as I can tell has never been married, parents are successful entrepreneurs and she's an only child. No record to speak of, not even a parking ticket," Nina went over the information she had gathered. "By all accounts she's a perfect citizen."

"There's no such thing," Jane claimed. "Why would Maura be talking with a trauma surgeon?"

"Maybe she needed an expert to consult on a case?" Nina suggested.

"Maybe," Jane acknowledged but she didn't fully agree. "Have Frankie bring her in will you Nina? I want to talk to the doctor."

"Alright. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Jane nodded and started to leave. Something inside of her stopped her and made her turn towards the screen on the wall. She saw the readout of the clock ticking down but chose to ignore it they still had over two days. She wouldn't start watching the clock until they reached the forty-eight hour mark. Instead she focused on Maura. She could see panic starting to set in with the doctor even through the screen. The doctor was pacing around the small room, pushing on walls and banging on the door to no avail. Jane cursed under her breath. It should have been her in that room not Maura.

"Jane."

Jane tore her focus from her helpless friend to focus on her partner standing next to her. "You find something or do you need me?" she asked forcing herself to turn her back to BRIC. Korsak could see how stressed Jane was. There was nothing she could do to hide it everyone knew Jane was extremely close to the medical examiner and when something happened to Dr. Isles, Jane always took it personally.

"Officer Laski offered to go through Dr. Isles email to pull out any threats she might have received," Korsak informed her.

Jane nodded shooting a glance over a young officer she thought to be Laski, "I'll get you set up Laski what all do you need?" The officer she had assumed to be Laski actually turned out to be Laski. She was young and looked a little green. Jane assumed she wasn't long out of the academy but somehow managed to be placed on this assignment. _She better be good if they stuck a rookie on this._ Jane had been in the Laski's shoes before, many years ago so she sympathized with the officer but she also knew experience mattered in situations like this.

"Just Dr. Isles' laptop and her password Detective," Laski told Jane.

Jane could tell by the way Laski stood and addressed her that the young officer could tell she was questioning her placement on the task force. Laski came up to Jane squaring her shoulders in attempt to make herself look less like a rookie. Jane couldn't help but smile a little. Laski was shorter than her which wasn't unnatural Jane was nearly 6'0'' tall. But she didn't smile because of the other's officer's height. Jane could see something in the rookie that reminded her of herself back when she was still a uni trying to make it to Homicide.

"Detective I don't want you to think that I'm not cut out for this because I'm fresh out of the academy. I was one of the top students and I'm a good cop."

"I don't doubt that Laski," Jane told the rookie. "But I need you to focus on helping Dr. Isles not proving yourself to me or anyone else in the precinct. I'm going to have to track down Dr. Isles' computer and get it to you, until them help Korsak go through Maura's case files. There's a lot there."

Laski nodded before she went back to the desk she had been at listening to Korsak's briefing not ten minutes before. She wasted no time grabbing a stack of case files and beginning her search through them. Jane turned her attention back to Korsak who had stayed quiet during the exchange.

"All of the officers have something to do for now Jane there's nothing that isn't getting attention right now," Korsak tried to assure his partner.

"Nina found out who the number I found at Maura's belongs to, I'm having Frankie bring her in for questioning," Jane informed him. "I'm running down to the morgue to check if Suzie found anything useful and to grab Maura's laptop. If Frankie gets back with Dr. Weaver before I get back wait on me."

"Alright Jane," Korsak nodded.

Jane glanced over her shoulder and was just able to catch a glance of the video on the screen. She could see that Maura had stopped pacing the room and was now standing still as if thinking. Jane gritted her teeth. She needed to keep working but she couldn't help but watch the screen. It angered her that she was so focused on watching her friend's life ticking away that it distracted her from her work. _Get a move on Rizzoli, you keep standing around and she will die. There will be no one to blame but yourself._ It took her a moment to register her movements as she headed towards the elevator. She'd be running around for the next two days, no time to relax, and barely enough time to breathe. She couldn't slack off because she was scared that she might fail even if she kept working to the point of exhaustion.

XXXXX

Maura gave up trying to find a way out of the room she was in. She had spent nearly an hour and a half trying to get rid of the lasting effects of the Chloroform. Once her head had stopped spinning and her vision had focused she'd spent another half hour in complete panic. It wasn't until after she started testing the walls and door that she made a stark realization that the room she was trapped in was air tight. She forced herself to relax after that. She needed to regulate her breathing so she didn't use up all of the oxygen in the room too fast. She estimated that the room was large enough to have enough air supply to last her a couple days as long as she stayed calm.

Her heart had begun to race when she found her purse thrown in a corner. She had a moment of hope when she went to find her cell phone. Only to discover the SMS card had been removed and wherever she was at had no service. Her heart sank as she ran over every scenario in her mind. No one would know she was missing until it was too late. They would know something happened but have no idea where to look. They would find her but because she had panicked she had run out of oxygen long before they found her. Every thought made it harder for Maura to control her breathing but she fought to maintain control. Whoever had taken her had left food and water to last a day or two. He obviously wanted Maura to last for a short time for whatever reason. _He just wants to extend your torture… give you a glimmer of hope that Jane will find you and then take it all away…_

"No," Maura forced the thought away. "Jane and Korsak will find me…they're looking for me now."

Maura didn't believe the words even as she said them. Her phone told her she had been gone for some time. Korsak and Jane would know something was wrong by then. But would they know why she didn't come to work? How hard would they really look? In attempt to stop panicking herself Maura pulled out her phone and turned it on. She wasn't planning on doing anything to waste the battery. She just needed to settle her nerves and get herself thinking rationally. Her well-manicured finger effortlessly unlocked the phone and opened her photo album. She enlarged the picture of Jane she had saved. Her heart ached looking at Jane Rizzoli's warm smile. Maura had never planned to tell her best friend about the real reason she and Jack had broken up. Still part of her wanted to confess everything to Jane. Now the reality sunk in that she may never be able to tell Jane the truth. She turned off her phone and tossed it back into her purse. As much as she needed to keep her mind occupied so she didn't completely lose it while she was trapped in the room Maura still needed to try and find out. Or at least to find a way to get more air into the room.

"Just hold out until they find you… they will find you…"

The words felt empty and with no meaning. Maura had hope that she would be alright, but the probability was huge that she would die in there. She knew this and as much as she wanted to accept that probability she forced herself to believe she'd live. _If only to tell Jane what you've been too afraid to admit to yourself._

XXXXX

Suzie Chang nearly jumped out of her skin when she had begun to turn away from the sample she had been working on only to end up turning right into Detective Rizzoli standing directly behind her. Suzie had no idea how long the Detective had been there nor why she hadn't announced herself like she normally did. She could only assume it was because the detective was stressed about the current case.

"Sorry about that Suzie," Jane apologized as she bent over to pick up the pen Suzie had practically thrown in the air. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright Detective," Suzie assured her taking the pen from Jane. "I take it you're here for results from the crime…Dr. Isles' house?"

She didn't feel right calling Dr. Isles' home a crime scene. She may have worked for Dr. Isles but it felt wrong not to think of her as a friend. Suzie looked up at Jane and could tell she felt the same about calling Dr. Isles' home a crime scene. Jane cleared her throat breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Do you have anything?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," Suzie admitted. "The rain washed away any evidence outside."

Seeing Detective Rizzoli's shoulder's sag a little she added, "But I did figure out what was written below the number on that paper you had CSU bring in." That caught Jane's interest. Suzie handed Jane the paper still in its plastic evidence bag. "I'm sure you realized the handwriting is Dr. Isles. It looks like shorthand for something. For what I don't know maybe you have some idea?"

Jane shook her head as she looked over the paper again. Hardly anything Maura said or wrote ever made any sense to her. Half the time Jane needed Maura to dumb down whatever she was saying so the detective could understand. Jane was smart but Maura was a genius. Sighing Jane handed the evidence back to Suzie. She was wasting time talking to Suzie when she had nothing to give her. She had only stopped to talk to the lab tech because she was down there to collect Maura's laptop.

"Thanks anyway Suzie let me know if you do find anything," she couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. "Do you have a key to Maura's office by chance? I need her computer."

"Sorry Detective. I can call maintenance to get it open?" she suggested.

"That'll take too long." Jane reached into her blazer, and after fumbling for a moment, she produced a lock-picking kit. She could have just kicked the door in but she felt Maura would kill her if she did that and damaged any of Maura's so called art.

Suzie, abandoning her work, followed Jane to Maura's office. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to follow the detective, there wasn't anything she could do to help. It took Jane a few minutes but eventually there was a soft click within the lock. She removed the picks and shoved her lock-picking kit back into her blazer pocket. Behind the door what was usually a bright and inviting area was dark and almost uncomfortable. Jane felt her chest tighten when memories of Maura's warm smiling greeting her flashed through her mind. She hadn't realized how much she had been hoping that Maura would be there to greet her like always. Ignoring the growing pain in her chest she crossed the room to the desk. Maura's computer sat there, untouched since the night before.

Her fingers ran over the smooth surface as she paused not wanting to disturb anything of Maura, but at the same time knowing she had too. _If I had only stayed with her last night this wouldn't be happening…_ she felt a ping of guilt remembering that she had declined Maura's invitation. She bit down on the inside of her cheek forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. She had treated her best friend like shit after Frost had died. There was no reason behind it. She had been so angry, so lost that she began to take it out on Maura.

_You're my best friend Maura I shouldn't be treating you like you're not…_ Jane found the strength to lift the computer from its resting place on the desk. She tucked it under her arm, preparing to leave. When her eye's landed on Suzie something hit her.

"Suzie that envelope you had yesterday? The one for Dr. Isles who was it from?"

"I the envelope…?" Suzie was caught off guard by the sudden question. It took her a second to figure out what Jane was talking about. "Oh! It was from BCU it had accidentally been dropped off with me."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Dr. Isles didn't say anything about it. She seemed to know who it was from, but she acted weird about it."

"Maura? Weird?" Jane forced a laugh. "When isn't she acting weird? Do you know where the letter is now?"

"I'd assume she took it home," Suzie said but after she thought for a second. "If not she left it in her desk."

Jane set the laptop back down and opened the top drawer on the desk. She shuffled through it but came up empty. So she tried the second drawer, and sure enough sitting directly on top of everything was a letter from BCU. Jane turned it over in her fingers hesitant to open it and read whatever it might say. She didn't know if it was private or official. But the handwritten address on the front of the envelope caught her interest. Her thumb slid under the flap pushing it up. She stopped before she pulled the folded paper from the envelope.

"You're going to read her mail? Isn't that illegal?"

It was illegal but Jane didn't really care. She just wanted to get her friend back safely. "Under the circumstances Suzie I'm not really thinking about the legality of it." But she did care about the morality of it. It didn't feel right reading Maura's personal mail even if it could help put the pieces together. Jane could tell it bothered Suzie greatly however and decided it was best if she read it without the lab tech present. She gathered the laptop in her hands and moved from behind the desk.

"Keep me posted Suzie."

"I will detective," Suzie breathed a sigh of relief when Jane passed her without reading the letter. "Jane?"

Jane paused just pass Suzie at the sound of her name. It was rare Suzie ever called her anything but Detective Rizzoli or just detective. "Yeah Suzie?"

"Please find Dr. Isles."

Jane wasn't sure if it was a demand or a request or just a worried co-worker who wanted to see her boss alive and well again. Whatever it was Jane felt like Maura's fate rested on her shoulders and she wasn't about the let her down. Jane moved to the lab tech and gave her a squeeze on the arm. It was uncharacteristic of her to show any kind of assurance to the lab tech but when everyone was reeling at Maura's disappearance it didn't matter.

"We will Suzie," Jane said trying to sound reassuring. "No matter what it takes we'll find her."

XXXXX

The man in the raincoat shifted his weight from one foot to the other weighing his options. The call to the detective had been risky but necessary. He had no illusions about what would happen to him when the detectives put the pieces together and found out who he was. Everything he did, every move he made was a calculated risk but without them the game could not continue. Dr. Isles would either die or survive that wasn't up to him. His hand came up to his chin cupping it as he thought. He needed to run down the clock so he couldn't risk contacting the detective again. Shifting his weight again he leaned forward, bracing his hands against the desk as he watched the video feed from Dr. Isles prison.

"Well doctor what can we do to make the detective work for her prize?" he asked to the screen knowing he would get no answer. "Perhaps what I have already given her will be enough to stall her for now."

The tips of his fingers brushed against the screen just over Dr. Isles. He smiled to himself seeing the fear on the doctors face. It wasn't the same as seeing the fear directly in front of him but it was enough for the moment. After months of planning and watching he had found himself growing fond of the doctor. It would be a shame to see her die. Not that he would be around long enough to see that if it came to it. He had no intention of letting Detective Rizzoli question him. He would give her enough to lead her in the general direction of the doctor but no more than that.

"I'll be waiting for you Detective…Tick tock…tick tock."

He clicked his tongue once before turning to leave the small computer room. He had preparations to make in the next few hours. He hoped to stay by a schedule as much as he could on his end. The screen behind him continued to count down 66:59:43.

**On a quick end note I did a bad thing and started writing another fanfiction while I was working on this chapter. However, it is a Mass Effect fanfic. I'll be posting it some other time but please note it isn't effecting updates on this story. I needed to get it out of my head because I was having so much trouble with 72 Hours. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back soon!**


End file.
